


Пять раз...

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заказу Tykki: "5 раз, когда Джон рассчитывал, что Джек посмотрит на его поведение сквозь пальцы, и 1 раз, когда не рассчитывал".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/gifts).



1

 

— Джон, ты пьян, — констатировал Джек.  
— Ну да, — Джон Константин расплылся в широкой и совершенно глупой ухмылке, — арестуй меня за это!  
Джек устало покачал головой.  
— А если бы это было публичное мероприятие?  
— Ну и что?! Можно подумать.  
Джон почти свалился на него и Джек не был уверен, стоит дать ему упасть или все-таки подхватить. Выбрал второй вариант и сразу об этом пожалел. Потому что Джон повис на нем и дохнул в лицо перегаром.  
— Вот! Теперь мы можем идти праздновать День Рождения Дженни.  
— Нет, — ответил Джек. — Мы пойдем в каюту, и ты сначала примешь душ, а потом ляжешь спать.  
— Обломщик!

2

 

То, что Джон использовал его кровь для очередного ритуала, было привычно. Обижало же то, что Джон не подумал об этом сообщить.  
— Да ты бы все равно разрешил, — сказал он на возмущение Джека.  
— Ты так в этом уверен?  
— Абсолютно, — Джон выглядел совершенно не раскаивающимся.  
Джек прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
— А хоть предупредить, что ты ее у меня берешь через те запонки, которые ты мне и подарил? — спросил он.  
— Сам мог бы понять, — ответил Джон, — и вообще, ну что за претензии? Тебе, что, хуже стало оттого, что я капельку крови забрал, а?  
— Допустим не капельку, а две пинты.  
— Ой, да ладно.  
— Джон!  
— Ты, правда, будешь на меня из-за этого злиться?  
— Джон!!!

3

 

— Итак, — сказал Джек. — Тип, в подвале которого нашли целую лабораторию по созданию магического вируса, внезапно решает покончить жизнь самоубийством.  
Джон развел руками.  
— Такое случается, — сказал он, — маги-недоучки, с озлобленностью на весь мир, вообще очень чувствительные натуры.  
— А ты тут просто мимо проходил? — уточнил Джек. — И даже не подозревал, что Дозор пасет этого типа?  
— Вот так совпадение.  
— И то, что ты ушел, цитирую, «по делам» никак с этим не связано?  
— Увы.  
Они некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Джон спросил:  
— Тебе нужны данные о его заказчике или как?

4

 

Джек терпеливо дождался, пока парень с коротким хвостом темно-русых волос оденется и выскочит за дверь, и только потом навис над сидящим на кровати Джоном, который даже не озаботился прикрыться.  
— И что, по-твоему, ты творишь? — спросил Джек.  
Джон затянулся, выдохнул дым ему в лицо и фыркнул.  
— Эй, мы же сейчас не вместе, — сказал он. — Или, по-твоему, я должен хранить тебе верность до гроба и вообще мне нельзя ни с кем трахаться?  
— Да трахайся с кем хочешь, — не выдержал Джек, — только не в моей каюте и не на моей постели!  
— Нашей каюте и нашей постели, — от одной его усмешки хотелось заорать.  
— Иди нахуй, Джон, — ответил Джек, прикрывая ладонью лицо.  
— Да я пытался, но ты пришел и помешал.  
Джеку все равно не очень нравился этот шкаф и эта стена, если на то пошло. Ему было не очень жаль, когда от одного и от второй остались одни щепки.

5

 

— Да ладно тебе, — махнул рукой Джон, — я уверен, вы все равно не использовали те отсеки Корабля…  
Джек ощущал острую необходимость ударить одного конкретного представителя рода Константинов лицом об пол. Останавливало то, что Корабль, вроде бы, сообщал, что непоправимого ущерба ему не нанесли и, в целом, все терпимо. И даже, в с некоторой точки зрения, хорошо. А Джон ухмылялся с таким выражением лица, будто не понимал, какие вообще к нему могут быть претензии.

+1

 

За их спинами остались Врата Ада, хотя Джек и здорово сомневался в том, что он видел своими глазами, в самом деле, отражало хоть что-то физическое. Но понятно было одно: теперь они почти выбрались.  
Окончательно это стало ясно, когда все заволокло дымом, а потом они очнулись в какой-то тесной, прокуренной каморке, посреди начерченных на полу магических символов. Свет тут давал с десяток оплывших свечей.  
Джон закашлялся, а Джек выдохнул, ощутив связь с городом, Лондон отозвался охотно и с явным облегчением.  
— Ты как? — спросил Джон.  
Его голос звучал хрипло, да и он сам выглядел как труп не первой свежести. Джек неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Живой. Кажется.  
— Формально, ты и не умирал, — ответил Джон.  
Он сел, скрестив ноги, и помотал головой.  
— Гребаный Ад со всеми демонами, — проворчал Джон, — я знаю, что с моим телом ничего не случилось, оно только на полу повалялось… но попробуй это мозгу объясни.  
Джек оперся на стену и поднялся на ноги. Он чувствовал себя даже неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства.  
— Знаешь, я все понимаю, — сказал Джон, — и что это из-за меня тебя в Ад скинули. И что я мог бы все это быстрее решить. И что не пойди ты меня вытаскивать из моих же проблем, все бы обошлось… и помню, что ты предупреждал, что я опять заигрался. Проклятье, ты все заранее знал... или подозревал, что в это вылиться может. И давал мне шанс, пока тебя не отправили живьем демонью на потеху… И я не жду, в общем-то, даже благодарностей или подобных вещей.  
Джек очень внимательно посмотрел на Джона и тот сглотнул, но продолжил:  
— Надеюсь только, что ты на радостях меня не убьешь и даже челюсть не своротишь.  
Джек молчал и продолжал внимательно смотреть на него.  
— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, — попросил Джон.  
— Блять. Чувствую, что это уже поздно лечить … Но я люблю тебя, Джон Константин, — сказал Джек.  
— Это значит, что ты меня пока не будешь убивать? — осторожно спросил Джон.  
Джек хмыкнул, сделал шаг к нему, подхватил за плечи и поднял на ноги, а потом обнял, продолжая удерживать в вертикальном положении, и прошептал на ухо:  
— Пока что не буду. Но в следующий раз — не обещаю.  
Джон неуверенно обнял его в ответ.


End file.
